wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Sucre
sucre 1.jpg sucre 2.jpg sucre 3.jpg sucre 4.jpg sucre 5.jpg sucre 6.jpg Introduction Even though many people consider La Paz to be the capital of Bolivia, Sucre is the constitutional capital. The Supreme Court of Bolivia resides in Sucre, and the city is also a UNESCO World Heritage Site for its historic buildings. Sucre is also called the City of Four Names, each of the well known names represent a specific era of the city's history: *Charcas was the indigenous name for the place upon which the Spaniards built the colonial city *La Plata was the name given to the emerging Hispanic city of privilege and honour *The name Chuquisaca was bestowed upon the city during the independence era *Sucre honors the great marshal of the Battle of Ayacucho (December 9, 1824), Don Antonio Jose de Sucre Location 19°2′2.04″S 65°15′45.36″W Sucre is located in the south-central part of the country, about 420 kilometres to the Southeast of La Paz. Things to Do *The House of Freedom (La Casa de la Libertad) Built in 1621, it is perhaps the most important building of the nation. The republic was founded in this building by Simon Bolivar who wrote the Bolivian Constitution. The “Salón de la Independencia” houses the Bolivian Declaration of Independence. *National Library (La Biblioteca Nacional) Built on the same year of the foundation of the Republic, it is the first and the most important historical, bibliographical and documentation center of the country. The National Library has documents that date from 15th century. *Metropolitan Cathedral (La Catedral Metropolitana) Built between 1559 to 1712, the cathedral has the “Museo Catedraliceo” which is the first and most important religious museum of the country. The “Pinacoteca” has a vast collection of paintings by Colonial and Republican masters and also by Europeans such as Bitti, Fourchaudt and Van Dyck. The Cathedral contains a vast amount of jewelry made of gold, silver and gemstones. *Archbishop's Palace (El Palacio Arzobispal) Built in 1609, was an important religious and historic institution during colonial times. *Churches and Convents **San Felipe Nery **San Francisco **La Recoleta **Santa Teresa **Santa Clara *Churches **Santo Domingo **San Lazaro **San Sebastian **Iglesia de la Merced **San Agustín **Santa Mónica **Santa Barbara **San Miguel *Chapels **Loreto's Chapel **Virgen de Guadalupe Weather Sucre lies at an elevation of 2750 metres, which gives the city a cool temperate climate year-round. The average temperature during the summer months (December - March, also the rainy season) is 20˚C. During the remainder of the year the weather cools by about 2 degrees and during the winter months (June - August, also the dry season) the average temperature is about 16˚C. Getting There & Away The bus terminal is a 15-minute walk uphill from the centre, and most easily accessed by micros A or 3 from along Calle España, or by taxi (as the micros are too crowded for lots of luggage). Unless you’re headed for Potosí, it’s wise to book long-distance buses a day in advance, in order to reserve a good seat. There’s a terminal tax of US$0.40 here; services include a good information kiosk but no ATM. One of the bus companies, Trans Real Audiencia, has a central office where you can purchase tickets, which saves a trip to the bus station. They also run Sunday trips to Tarabuco. Daily buses run to Cochabamba (around US$8, 12 hours), which all depart at around 6:30pm. There are also afternoon (4pm to 6pm) services to Santa Cruz (US$9 to US$11, 15 to 20 hours), mostly via the rough but scenic Samaipata route. Lots of flotas have morning and evening departures for La Paz (US$11 to US$15, 14 to 16 hours) via Oruro (US$6 to US$8, 10 hours). There are around 40 departures a day for Potosí (US$2.50, three hours) from 7am until 6pm; some persevere to Tarija (US$9.50, 15 hours), Oruro and Villazón. You’ll find daily connections to Uyuni (US$6, 10 to 12 hours), but they normally entail changing buses at Potosí. A recently implemented train service from Sucre to Potosí was temporarily suspended but due to resume. Leaving from El Tejar siding near the cemetery, scheduled departures for this spectacular trip were at 8am Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the scenic six-hour journey (US$4.40 one-way), returning from Potosí at 8am on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Call Epifanio Flores (7287-6280) to check whether the service is in operation. The domestic departure tax is US$1.90. AeroSur operates one daily flight from La Paz, one to Cochabamba and a couple to Santa Cruz. TAM flies on Friday to Cochabamba and Santa Cruz and on Sunday to La Paz. There are mooted plans to replace Sucre’s inadequate, borderline dangerous airport with a new, international one. Note that the airport is frequently shut in bad weather, so check with the airline before heading out there. Category:Sucre Category:Bolivia Category:UNESCO World Heritage Site